


Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by boneheadduluc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Bottom Sirius Black, Drabble, First Times, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Padfoot - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Short Story, Top Remus Lupin, always been in love, insinuated sex, making out roughly, not me crying over dis, reunited, shy Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneheadduluc/pseuds/boneheadduluc
Summary: Basically, a one-shot on what happens after Sirius gets back after Remus leaves his post at Hogwarts as well.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Remus Lupin had been struggling to get a grip on reality after the whole situation with Sirius coming back, and Snape trying to kill Sirius, then escaping, then him turning into a werewolf and attacking Sirius. Sirius and Harry almost being killed by dementors and Him leaving his teaching post at Hogwarts forever.

It was hard, twelve years had gone by with Sirius being known as a "mass murderer" and now he is here, in the flesh, smiling with his gaunt face and beard. His curly hair framing said gaunt face, his laugh, and jokes. His voice. It was new, but not really. It felt like deja vu, maybe a dream. All he knew was that he was glad to have a haven with witches and wizards Sirius could count on.

Remus was in his quarters. He was in his sleepwear. Hair a mess and eyes threatening to shut any minute, but he knew Sirius was out in his dog form, taking a jog through the woods. So he forced himself to stay awake, (even though Sirius insisted for him not to wait up) he was reading a book on Herbology, though his brain was retaining absolutely no information.

A few more minutes passed, though they dragged on in almost a torturous way in Remus' mind. And finally, he could hear the clicks and clacks of sharp nails against the wooden floor. They stopped for a moment before continuing, getting closer and closer till Remus' door was nudged open by a wet black nose, and then a black snout with wiry whiskers, then a fluffy head and yellow eyes.

Padfoot. The big black, beast of a dog stood there, panting, a pink tongue going up and down in time with the heavy pants. The pink muscle had a glossy sheen of saliva coating it. He silently greeted Remus with a wink and bow stretch, indicating an "I'm happy to see you."

A soft and gentle smile curled at his lips. His hand went up to his face quickly, scrubbing at his face, mostly his eyes, trying to wipe away the sleepiness. His hand ran down to his cheek now, where he was a bit scruffy, he hadn't had any time to shave recently, he was busy (more like paranoid.) He wanted to make sure no one would find Sirius. So he'd been getting barely any sleep and not shaving and barely speaking to anyone. But he kept telling himself it was fine, that it was okay. Sirius was here now, so it was gonna be fine.

Remus leaned forward off the bed frame, His legs were crisscrossed. As he leaned his light brown hair fell into his eyes. He was eager to see his...friend. A large warm feeling bloomed in his chest. He pulled his cardigan around him more tightly. He swallowed, clearing his throat.

"Done with your midnight run Padfoot?" Remus inquired. Knowing he wouldn't get an answer unless Sirius was planning to change form.

Sirius didn't. He stayed as Padfoot, So the big black dog whimpered in a reply, His tail wagging eagerly. The beast stalked forward, pawing at the bed. Sharp claws digging into the muted burgundy color of the blanket that covered Remus' ankles and half a leg.

Padfoot silently begged to be invited on the soft, warm mattress. And join his friend. And Remus thought for a moment. Closely studying the animal's paws, making sure they were clean before hesitating.

He thought to himself, they hadn't had one private and personal moment since Sirius had arrived, and that had been at least a month ago, Remus was starved for a personal conversation with Sirius. So in a quick motion, he patted the empty area beside him. "Come on up, you." The man spoke with a warm grin. A friendly grin.

So Padfoot hopped up, taking barely a step before taking a seat beside Lupin, spinning around to get comfortable before settling, lying down, His bushy and fluffy tail rested under his chin and over his paws. A sympathetic groan erupted softly from deep within the creature.

Lupin tsked, reaching out and putting a hand to the animal's head, it settled, Padfoot's fluff sifting in between Lupin's long fingers. Remus felt him lean in, softly. He watched the yellow eyes close, his breathing softened from the heavy pants that they were before.

"I know you begged me not to wait up for you but...I must confess I have missed you. After all, it's been twelve years and I haven't had a moment with you yet, there seems to always be people around us, of course, I'm not complaining but...it's been hard. I sense that you feel the same way." His hand moved to the pointy ears. Scratching at the back of them lightly and mindlessly. Other than that, Sirius did not respond.

"I wonder how Harry is, it was nice to see him as well. God, it's like I could see James and Lily when I looked at the boy, I seemed to have forgotten how much I missed them." He let out a sigh. A sad one laced with exhaustion.

He removed his hand, falling back on the mattress, pillows, and bunched up burgundy blanket. His arms behind his head. Resting, His eyes slowly closed.

Until he felt a shift of weight next to him.

"I missed you too Remus." He heard a familiar voice. And he opened his eyes now. A smile settling on his lips again.

He sat up. It was an overwhelming pleasure to see Sirius up close. They had been distant, ever since a month ago. Mostly of course because of all the people with them. They haven't had time to really express what they are feeling. There were unsaid things that Remus and Sirius had danced around in their heads, that they wouldn't even dare to communicate with others around.

"I'm glad you do, after all, distance does make the heart grow fonder, no?" Remus straightened up. Staring at the man. Seeing his curly hair all messed up and his gaunt face, a hint of pink hiding in his cheeks, it contrasted wonderfully with his dark beard and curls.

"Yes, yes it does...I have so much I would like to tell you but, I truly feel at a loss for words. Just...seeing you again. In-in the flesh." Sirius' eyes trailed over the buzzing body in front of him. This body. Remus.

He reached out a slender hand, he put it against Remus' chest, where his heart was. His fingers sprawled out against the cloth. He felt warmth. The beat of a heart, the beat of a heart that quickened as the seconds dragged on.

Remus was holding his breath, his eyes searching for some sign of what was happening. Why he was being touched. And why his body responded with a shiver.

"You are really here with me." Sirius breathed out, amazed that he was able to reach out and touch the man before him. The body before him, the word 'love' was being tossed around in his head

Remus nodded, His face was warm. He felt like a teenager with a crush. It felt dumb but right.

"I was lost when you left for Azkaban. I didn't know what to do, I had no one else. Now that you are back and innocent-" He leaned his chest into the hand that clutched him. "I've just needed you." He wondered if it made sense, but judging by the fact that his hand was now being held by Sirius's freehand, Remus knew.

Sirius looked down quickly. Eyes dancing across the golden embroidery in the blanket, attractive dark curls falling into his face and eyes. His lips parted, shamefully.

Shame, shame, shame.

"I want you," Sirius spoke softly, scared like a dog with its tail between its legs.

His breath hitched and gasped when a strong rough hand grabbed him by the nape, pulling him forward to meet a warm, wet, eager, open-mouthed kiss.

His lips met gnashing teeth and a rough feel of facial hair against his own. Nails digging into his nape. Both of Sirius' hands were clutching at Remus' shirt, pulling forward helplessly. Whimpering as he tasted the tang of blood in his mouth, he could tell his lip was punctured by sharp teeth.

Remus decided this is what he wanted within an instant, no hesitation, almost animalistic, especially when he pushed Sirius down on the bed. And kissed harsher. All of his feelings that were locked away for more than twelve years were now overflowing.

Sirius jerked up, putting up a fight, (weakly) trying to get on top. But Remus was heavier and taller than him. He overpowered him with ease, and soon the curly-haired man's jaw went slack, moaning, whimpering, crying out when he would feel more teeth, teeth that danced not only on his lips but on his neck and collarbone.

He groaned watching Remus rip clothing and throw them, he groaned feeling cold rough hands all over him. Groans and growls erupted from the new man Remus was as he was in full control,

That night Sirius laid there, letting Remus take him. 

Sirius loved Remus and Remus loved Sirius.

It was heaven.


End file.
